


【迪托】視線

by Kowalsky



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowalsky/pseuds/Kowalsky
Summary: 巴托洛米奧雙手叉在褲頭口袋背靠在牆上，臉上一如既往的透漏著不屑的表情，好像他才是來找碴的人。
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece), 迪托
Kudos: 3





	【迪托】視線

**Author's Note:**

> 兩人關係未明，不過應該是迪(>>>>)托吧，文章沒頭沒尾，大概還有點蠢(?)

巴托洛米奧雙手叉在褲頭口袋背靠在牆上，臉上一如既往的透漏著不屑的表情，好像他才是來找碴的人。

而卡文迪許則單手撐在巴托洛米奧的頭旁邊，局高臨下的看著對方的嘴臉。  
“你又懂什麼了？”他說，臉上黑了一半，好像白馬隨時會跑出來似的。

“人氣這種東西有什麼好在意的，反正你也比不上魯夫前輩他們唄”對方邊說邊用手指掏著耳朵，注意力完全沒放在卡文迪許上面。

噢這可是戳到對方的痛點了，明明看著人對方卻看也不看他。

為什麼?為什麼當這麼多人都看著他的時候就只有這傢伙追著草帽魯夫的屁股跑？  
卡文迪許自己也不知道這個嫉妒感是從哪邊生出來的。

“看著我...巴托洛米奧...”  
"啥？你發什麼神經啊？"  
“我說看著我！”  
“才不要唄，你說看就看嗎？我偏不要唄！”

一個伸手，卡文迪許捏住巴托洛米奧的臉把他面向自己。

卡文迪許覺得他今生的耐心都花在這人身上了，每次見面一定會吵個幾句但關係也沒有差到哪裡去，至少不是要致對方於死地的那種，甚至還有合作過幾次渡過生死關，然而卡文迪許怎樣都沒辦法讓這人把目光放在他身上，這大概是出生以來第一次得不到自己想要的東西，得不到的他就越偏執，不知不覺反而是他的目光全放在了巴托洛米奧身上。

巴托洛米奧覺得捲心菜跟吵糖吃的小朋友沒兩樣，就只會追著那種膚淺沒意義的東西，平常閃亮亮的咬著玫瑰轉來轉去他看著就煩，現在又是怎樣，專程到他船上發病嗎？等一下記得把捲心菜經過的地方都消毒，先用屏障把他丟出去好了......

正準備把手式擺出來的時候  
卡文迪許掰過巴托洛米奧的臉，從露出來的肩頸一路舔到臉頰再到他刺青那邊的眼角，最後在耳廓的地方稍微舔過最後輕啄了一下....  
卡文迪許期待著他的反應

一秒

二秒

三秒

巴托洛米奧打了冷顫

接著炸紅了臉

“白癡捲心菜你做什麼啊？！！！”  
邊喊著邊叫出屏障，但已經太遲了，卡文迪許早就放開手退到安全距離。

沒想到這麼純情，卡文迪許心想，跟想像中的反應不一樣，一個當過黑幫老大現在又當海賊的傢伙居然連這種事都沒經歷過嗎，簡直是稀有生物。

卡文迪許很想拿這件事講他，想想還是算了，他看著巴托洛米奧嘗試用屏障打他，但臉還是紅的跟頭上的綠髮成了對比色，整個配色跟草莓一樣，精神無法處理這個狀況導致攻擊步調全亂，嘴上罵著“你這變態！噁心！禿頭！”之類的單詞追著他，他都不在意，因為最重要的是

巴托洛米奧的視線終於在他身上了

很好，卡文迪許現在知道要怎麼做才能讓巴托洛米奧注視著他了。

只要能讓巴托洛米奧看著他，他不介意用點小手段，然後臉上露出了微笑。

Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次下海自產，這對糧少到想哭哈哈  
> 有一些想寫的paro在腦內，不過不知道生不生的出來ry


End file.
